1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cement coatings and more specially to a method of forming hydraulic cement protective coatings.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Hydraulic cement based coatings are often used to repair masonry and concrete structures in both above and under ground applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,804 to Cornwell et al. discloses cementitious coatings and method. The coatings are produced from hydraulic cement slurries formulated with finely divided mineral aggregates, a film-forming synthetic polymer latex, a water reducer and a rust inhibitor.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a method of forming hydraulic cement protective coatings for masonry, above ground concrete structures and below ground concrete structures.